Talented Freaks
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: "A good friend knows all your stories, a best friend has lived them with you." /or/ If you could change one thing about yourself, would it be your talent? Is it a bad thing? Maybe. Probably. Well, now it's too late & you're stuck with all this chiz & these jank weirdos... these crazy talented freaks that maybe, just maybe, you belong with. AU R&R Hiatus - Be back soon
1. PROLOGUE: Downed Ships

PROLOGUE: Wasted Efforts

It shouldn't be happening. Really, it shouldn't be. She could have avoided it. But no. She just had to sing along to the ancient radio at that sleepover when she was 5. So now, Victoria Angel Vega is waiting with her eager mother, exuberant father, and bored sister to audition for Hollywood Arts. Why couldn't she be good at hiding things? That would be an awesome talent - but no, she got stuck with singing. For 9 years she's avoided singing along to her PearPod or the radio, singing in the shower, joining the choir, participating in musicals, and boomboxes, all for nothing. Well, now her efforts have been trashed. Now, Katrina Amber Vega, her older sister, would find herself in her little sisters shadow. Again. Tori always had better grades, was taller, prettier, had nicer cheekbones, got boy's attention, had better friends, was favored by teachers, and now, she was talented. Tori really didn't like being better than Trina at things, that meant Trina would feel sad - even if she hid it. She tried for 9 years, but she slipped 1 time, and now, she was here. Making Trina take the backseat. Again. All because she let herself get roped into singing a lullaby for a crying infant. Stupid babysitting.

Her thumbs furiously attack her PearPhone's screen. Her mom notices.

"Honey, don't break the glass," she says in that vaguely concerned, distracted yet comforting voice, placing her hands on Tori's shoulders.

"I won't. I'm just . . . nervous," Tori awkwardly twitches as her friendly and welcoming voice cracks, reading over her status update for SplashFace.

_Tori Vega: About to audition for Hollywood Arts! I think I'm gonna pee myself a little. Mood: Terrified_

"Don't be, little sis. You've rehearsed this like a thousand times. I mean really, you learned from the best," Trina nudges her sister playfully, a proud smile in place. "And anyways, if you bomb it, they'll be distracted by your perfect teeth and your cheekbones." She scoffs, her voice going from sisterly and supportive to 'who cares about you? There are Fazzini shoes on sale right now.'

"Thanks, Trina," Tori responds dryly as Dad puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, groaning and turning to Trina. She knows the number by heart, but somehow, she'll screw it up. She doesn't even want to be in Hollywood Arts - she's not crazy talented. Just, talented. But, looking at Trina, whose been helping her with the routine for a month, she can't help but want to get in. For Trina.

So she nervously enters the audition room, when her name is called, with reassuring thoughts. During her audition, she feels alive in a sense she never has, adrenaline rushes through her veins, this pride that she is finally using her talent is filling her soul, and a happiness that is exotic and thrilling in every way washes over her. She loves the song and the choreography feels natural and fluid. As the beat slows and the volume decrescendos, she sings a few last notes, her racing heart beginning to slow. She draws in a much needed breath, ignoring the slight soreness to her throat as she anxiously stares at the judges with wide, chocolate eyes. Her chest rises with each rapid breath - do they approve of her talent?

The answer comes as the rich sound of hands being slapped into each other and the irritating squeaks of chairs being hastily pushed back across the cement, weight still pressing them down. She feels a great weight vanish and - oh gosh! She could twirl! The gleeful, warm smiles that are a sight for sore eyes embrace her very being. This such a wonderful state of mind!

She knows long before they voice it. Victoria Angel Vega is the latest freshman at Hollywood Arts. Trina will be proud.

The first place she's dragged to is the mall. They like, _have_ to get Tori some cute, new clothes if she's gonna go to Hollywood Art's as "Trina's little sister" - it's like, a law! After being dragged to several stores and liking several pieces of clothing, she finds herself balancing the weight of 6, maybe 7 bags filled with cute tops, short skirts, really skinny jeans, and a bunch of needless accessories. Trina, of course, sports no bags.

"Trina!" Tori whines, inwardly groaning, "can you at least carry _one_ bag? Half of them are yours anyways!" Tori throws her head back in exasperation - Trina really can be too much at times. Now is one of those times.

"And ruin my new manicure!?" Trina gasps as though Tori just dropped an F bomb, "no way!"

"_Trinaaaa_!" Because really, they've been at it for 4 hours and they haven't even started on school supplies.

"Fine, but only 1," Trina caves with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.

"Thank you," Tori smiles gratefully, shaking the straps of a bag off her wrist for Trina to take. Trina doesn't pick up on this so Tori sighs and rolls her eyes, shaking the bag for emphasis as she says, "Trina. The bag?"

Trina lets out an audible and childish whines, stomping her foot for melodramatic effect, before claiming the bag with a pout. Can you say "drama queen?"

The sisters start back up on their merry (not in reality) way. They're home by 9 with Trina's exaggerated tale of the day about how "some sleezy wazzbag was totes checking me out while his arm was slung around a girl who was most def from Northridge" and Tori (and Trina)'s new school supplies and outfits. Tori's in bed by 11, ignoring Trina on the phone, and drifting off to dreaming about life at Hollywood Arts.

The next morning is - naturally - started by eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. It's then that, with a month until the beginning of her freshman year, Tori realizes the reality of high school. Bullying, dating, bitches, bastards, violence, using, deceiving, blackmail, rumors, backstabbing, lies, affairs, drugs, alcohol, parties, _it_. So. Many. Scandals.

_This is a bad mentality to have during breakfast._

(Even _she_ doesn't know why she's using words like mentality or where the chiz she picked it up, because she certainly, despite the good girl image, does not pay _that_ much attention during English.)

So after breakfast, while Dad is at work and Mom is busy doing household chores, Tori asks Trina about it. "Trina, what's high school like?"

"Homework, weird teachers, mean girls, jocks, cute guys, nerds, parties, rumors, friends. That sort of stuff," Trina absentmindedly texts some giggly girl she calls a friend.

"Oh." Tori awkwardly leaves the living room. _That's it?_ She can't help but feel slightly disappointed. It doesn't sound all that great. I mean, Trina seemed so . . . bored. Was high school boring? No, surely with crazy talented kids, it was interesting. Weird. Different. Funny. Hopefully, it was. She would have to see for herself in a month.

The month would pass surprisingly quickly. Singing lessons, dance routines, the beach, cute guys, Dingo Land, cartoons, and a few sleepovers would assure that. With her mind busy with other things, Tori finds herself laughing at dumb things instead of counting the days until high school begins. By the end of the month, she's curled up in a ball on the couch watching a comedy with the family for movie night. Sweet, fresh popcorn is well buttered and finding its way into mouths. Pink lemonade is being sipped through straws when people stop laughing and find their throats craving liquid. Thin lips spread into a smile as Tori adjusts her position on the couch into one she can sleep in.

She enters a large, artsy building alone. Her head turns this way and that, looking for a familiar face. Chocolate brown eyes find no familiar face, just blurred brown eyes and tan skin. Lockers line the walls, all creatively designed. She traces the graffiti designs upon the wall, having given up on finding someone she knows. A bell goes off and Tori finds herself swept away by the crowd. She tries to catch their attention by screaming and nervously exclaiming things, but no one notices. Her arms desperately flail around, her body thrashing. Then, her left wrist is grabbed. She is pulled from the masses by . . . Trina! Thank, gosh. Trina smiles happily and opens her mouth, but Tori can't hear the words she speaks. She lets herself be dragged through the suddenly empty halls - _where are we going?_ Trina comes to a halt. And now Tori is falling. Screaming. Flailing around. A descent into darkness, all by her lonesome.

She is saved by her alarm clock. "Oh my gosh," she sinks into her bed, holding the covers. Dad must have carried her to bed last night. "What just happened?" She pulls the covers up, over her face and sinks even lower. Her first day at Hollywood Arts is today.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Downed Ships

CHAPTER 1: Downed Ships

One Jadelyn Lucy West chucks her alarm clock across the room into her blood red bedroom wall. She's obviously _very_ unhappy about being woken up if she's throwing things at the walls she hand spray painted with her best friend and big brother. She angrily thrashes in her sheets before bundling them up and fiercely pushing them onto the black, wooden floor, also hand spray painted the summer between 6th and 7th grade. Grabbing a crimson pillow, she storms out of her room in her plaid boxer shorts and her favorite The Scissoring t-shirt - which she stole from her "big" brother _(the idiot is only 12 minutes older than me)_. She shoves a navy blue door open, ignoring the Danger and Keep Out signs. She snarls a little as she marches up to a sleeping form entangled in deep blue and black sheets before proceeding to beating the teenage boy with her pillow, screaming, "Wake up! Wake up! Make me coffee!"

Her older twin brother, Justice Damon West, screams like a serial killer, rolling away from his brunette sister's clutches and onto his crimson, wooden floor. Tossing his sheets aside, he stands to his full height of 5"9, breathing deeply. "Fine!" He shouts at Jade, glaring through sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"Good," she swiftly raises her eyebrows, turning on her bare heel to use the cream white _(a _terrible_ color, it makes me want to vomit)_ bathroom. As she showers, Justice makes coffee, in a horror film wife-beater and plaid pajama pants, for him and Jade. When she finishes using the bathroom, she marches into the kitchen, her legs clad in black skinny jeans, a black and red plaid jacket resting on her shoulders over a t-shirt that says 'I probably hate you. Deal with it.' Her bracelet of skull beads droops to her small hands, the navy blue, crimson, and black beads dancing around, out of beat with her silver, skull necklace. A disgusted scowl and judging glare to match sit upon her features as she takes in the sight of her brother casually making coffee. He irritates her.

"Morning, Sunshine," Justice sarcastically greets her, pouring the black coffee into 2 mugs, adding 2 sugars to Jade's and 3 to his.

"Take a shower," she snaps at him, grabbing her coffee from the counter.

"After I drink my coffee - it's 6 am, I have time," he patronizingly responds _(ugh, quit patronizing me. **When it stops being fun.** I hate you. **Love you too, Jadelyn.**)_, sipping his coffee with a torn smile.

"You sicken me," Jade spits at him before sipping her coffee.

"You scare our little brother," Justice rolls his eyes, gulping down half his cup.

"Good," Jade snaps before draining a third of her coffee.

"I never said that was bad," Justice laughs slightly, finishing off his coffee, "Ahh. That's good stuff."

"True chiz," Jade agrees, sipping hers. Justice grins lopsidedly, walking off to the bathroom to take a shower. When he saunters to the doorway, he's wearing a pair of new, dark jeans that hang loose enough to give him room, he's been growing nonstop all summer; a grey, collared dress shirt that reads 'Hush Little Baby . . .' in a splattered font, blood red for dramatic effect; a black leather style jacket with a lighter shade of blue hood laced on it; and black socks. Jade is already there, waiting, and in her black and red high top sneakers. "Took you long enough," she snaps at him, gripping the strap of her Gears of War messenger bag.

"Bleegh!" He throws his hands back in mock surrender before picking up his grey backpack and slinging a strap on his right shoulder. He slides his black sneakers on, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Doughnut shop, Freak?" He dryly asks her the ever rhetorical question, his low voice still groggy.

"Whatever, Psycho" she rolls her eyes at her twin.

When they get to school, Tori runs into them. Literally. Jade is unamused by this. "Watch where you're going!" She barks after being collided with.

"I am _so_ sorry - " Tori attempts to begin explaining that she's a little overwhelmed and dazed, but Jade doesn't let others finish sentences.

"Ugh, what's wrong with your hair?!" Jade shouts at Tori in a low, angered voice in place of her usual bored monotone as Justice nonchalantly sits back with an annoyed expression and an agitated sigh.

"I, erm, straightened it?" Tori squeaks, sinking into her skin out of downright terror.

"It looks horrible. I seriously want to stab you for it. Never. Straighten. Your hair. _Again_." Jade hisses, "it makes me want to barf after I stab you with scissors."

"Sorry," Tori cringes as she whispers timidly. _Oh, gosh. This girl is terrifying._

"You better be!" Jade screams at her one last time before storming off to find her first period class.

"I'd say sorry about her and her personality, but I'm not. I've been stuck with her since our parents _conceived_ us. How I miss the minutes before she was born," Justice scowls at the thought of conception, talking in his usual calm and collected, velvety and low voice while offering Tori a slightly apologetic shrug as Jade shouts for him. Tori barely catches a word he says, she's mesmerized by all that cutely messy, dyed blonde hair; his piercing blue eyes that have these highlighting flecks of a stormy grey; that muscular build that's just enough for him to be big and have visible muscles but not to the point of him being huge; his defined cheekbones, obviously unable to rival hers but still very nice; those perfectly placed, barely even there freckles; and his pale yet tan enough to be attractive skin. "And now I must go - the Wicked Witch calls." He sarcastically bows in Jade's direction, shooting Tori a charming smile with all cruel intentions hidden. If she knew he was an actor, maybe she'd be careful.

"Bye, um . . ." Tori awkwardly waves as he leaves.

"Oh, it's Justice," he stops to nod at her.

"Er, I'm Tori!" She shouts after him. He waves, not looking back. _His sister is horrifying. But he's really hot. And funny._ Tori sighs, staring at his leaving form.

"What'cha staring at?" A high pitched, cheerfully innocent and perky voice asks, snapping Tori out of her daze.

"What?! Oh, just a really cute guy," Tori places a hand over her heart, which increased in rate after being scared, smiling weakly.

"Mm, 'Kay, 'kay. My name's Cat, what's yours?" The cheerful redhead chirps, holding out a dainty hand to shake, her silver charm bracelet swaying.

"Like the animal? - " Tori tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling brightly at the small, naive girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieks, stepping back and staring at Tori with wide, brown eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. I like cats. My name is Tori," she frantically waves her hands around in surrender.

"Oh, me too! It's nice to meet you. I've gotta go, my mean friend, Jadey - but don't tell her I called her that, she'll shave my head - wants me to meet her and her brother, Justice outside of class. We have Sikowitz's Improv for first period!" Cat beams, laughing and twirling before running off with a wave. The scene is so pretty and expected, the cheerful, curly haired girl twirling while laughing in a pink sundress and red flats before skipping away.

"Bye?" Tori stares at the ditzy girl in disbelief. Justice? As in, the cute boy she just met? Well, he's clearly a good influence on the mean girl, whose name is apparently Jadey, how else would she become friends with someone as sweet as Cat? She shakes her head and reads her schedule. _Oh_ chiz. She has first period Improv with Sikowitz.

At this thought, she groans, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, why so cheesed off?" A masculine and friendly voice asks, a large hand gingerly placing itself on her shoulder.

"It's stupid. Listen, um?" Tori furrows her eyebrows, not minding his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Andre, and you are?" Andre responds, his dark lips curling into a warm smile.

"Tori. Do you know where Sikowitz's class is?" She asks, staring into his kind eyes with her own pleading ones.

"Oh, yeah. I'm actually going there now. Wanna walk with me? You can tell me what stupid thing has you wazzed," He offers, moving his hand from her shoulder to gesture in Sikowitz's direction.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tori nods in agreement. Andre puts a hand to her shoulder, guiding her to the classroom, making idle chat.

"So, really, what cheesed you off?" Andre playfully nudges her, smiling down.

"This girl, Jadey, - well, Cat called her that - I ran into her and she screamed at me about my hair, saying that it straightened made her wanna puke & stab me - "

"She's got a point," Andre nods thoughtfully, his purple shirt crinkling with his blue jeans.

"Ha, ha. Anyways, she had this really cute guy with her, Justice, he was funny and charming and I was hoping they weren't dating - I mean, they look alike so it made sense and he said something about being stuck with her and conception - and Cat told me they were siblings and then ran off to Sikowitz's class to meet up with them so I'm wazzed off about being in class with her since she seemed really mean - Cat even called her mean and she's her friend! So, now I'm upset that we have class together _and_ she's Justice's sister so if I ever date him, I'll have to deal with her - and, oh my gosh, I'm ranting. I am so sorry, I - " Tori brushes her hair behind her ear as she turns to face Andre.

"It's okay, Tor. I get it. But, "Jadey," is Jade West. We've gone to school together since her and Cat moved here from Appleton, Indiana during 7th grade - she's mean. Well, to most people, she's got a heart when it comes to people she doesn't completely hate, like Cat. _Chiz_, she calls Cat nicknames that aren't mean and insulting sometimes. It's actually kinda sweet, in a scary way," Andre laughs, putting a reassuring hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Thanks," Tori smiles, nodding in agreement. The two continue on their way to class, debating about fudge and reach class in tears from laughter. Needless to say, Tori has found a good friend.

"Well, well, Cheekbones. I see you met Andre," Jade walks up with crossed arms and scissors dangling from her left hand. Cat matches Jade's sinister strides, peppy and hyper with a sweet greeting. "And your hair is still terrible." Jade adds after giving Tori a one-up, taking in her glittery, light purple sundress style top, simple blue skinny jeans, blue and purple polka dotted headband, and dark flats. "So is your outfit."

"I should probably stop this from getting bad. But that would be boring," Justice shrugs and steps forward.

"Jade, you don't need to verbally abuse Tori - she didn't mean to run into you. Besides, isn't Robbie here for you to insult?" Andre steps in to try and resolve the conflict.

"We don't need a peacemaker, Harris," Jade warns, irritably pointing her scissors at Andre.

"Whoa, you don't need to bring out your scissors, Jade!" Andre throws his arms up, widening his eyes in fear. Just as Jade is about to shout at him, the bell goes off and a brunette boy with great hair walks up in jeans, a wife-beater, and an unbuttoned, grey button up, a curly haired boy in a plaid dress shirt tucked into his dark jeans that are held up by a brown belt and his hand up a puppet in tow.

"Hey, Babe," Pretty Boy greets, kissing Jade on the cheek."'Morning, Cat," he waves with a smile at Cat, who smiles ("Hiiii!), "Dre, my man," he grasps hands with Andre ("Hey! What's up, Beck?"), bringing him in for a quick hug, "Hey, Justice," he fist bumps Jade's twin ("How's it going, Oliver?"), "I don't think I've met you." He points at Tori with a curious expression and a tilt of the head.

"No, but I'm Tori, nice to meet you, Beck," Tori smiles and shakes his hand.

"Oh, this is Robbie - and his . . . friend, Rex," Beck puts a hand on Curly, gesturing to him and his urban puppet.

"Hi, you're pretty," Robbie awkwardly shakes Tori's hand as Jade makes a sarcastic comment about Tori not being pretty.

"Oh, thanks," Tori smiles at him. "Jade." She scowls at the bitter girl.

"Shut up, Shapiro. Man, you're bad with girls - what kind of weirdo just tells a girl he's just met who's out of his league she's pretty?" Rex speaks smoothly.

"Yo, Puppet! That's my line," Justice makes an exasperated hand gesture as he snaps at the puppet.

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie exclaims.

"Get real friends, Shapiro." Jade steps in. "Instead of this plastic _thing_," She gestures at Rex.

"You don't know what I got!" Rex responds.

"You guys are so weird," Cat says, innocently twirling her vibrant red hair.

"Dude! _Cat_ just called us weird!" Jade shouts, irritably storming into class.

Justice groans, dragging Cat into the classroom by the wrist. "C'mon, Kitty Cat."

"'Kay, 'kay!" Cat claps happily.

"We should just get into class." Tori frowns, wheeling Andre into the class, followed by Beck and Robbie.

They all seat themselves in the plastic chairs, looking around for a teacher. _Where's Sikowitz?_ Just as a chorus of speculation begins spreading through the room, a hippie casually enters through the window, sipping a coconut from a straw, wearing baggy pants from the freaking '60s, and sprouting a semi bald head.

"Oh my gosh - a hobo!" Tori exclaims grasping for Andre who holds her close and whispers that it's okay.

"What? No, I'm not a hobo. I'm your acting teacher, Sikowitz," the hippie says, flourishing his coconut ever so slightly.

"What? You? Your our acting teacher?" Tori asks, sinking into her chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade deadpans, sitting forward in her seat. She, like everyone else in the class who was here for middle school, is used to the sixth through eighth grade wazzbag of an acting teacher for improv and regular acting.

"100 on everything." Justice suggests, rolling his shoulders back as he leans into his chair.

"Excuse me! Mr. Sikowitz person! Why'd you come in through the window?" Robbie asks with a raised hand.

"Why'd you raise your hand if you were gonna ask anyways, Rob?" Rex questions.

"I don't know, I just - " Robbie sits up a little.

"Shut up. You should all try coming in through the window sometime. It's wonderful," Erwin Sikowitz responds, sipping his coconut through the bendy straw.

"O - kay?" Andre responds.

"Question?" Beck holds up a hand.

"Answer." Sikowitz asks with a pleasant smile.

"Will you start teaching us soon?" Beck places his hand in his lap.

"Sure," Sikowitz shrugs before ranting about improv and alphabet soup _(What's wrong with this man? **Play nice, Jadelyn.** Don't tell me what to do! **So, I can't tell you what to do, but you can tell me to make you coffee every day, after beating me with a pillow and screaming at me to wake up?** Whatever. **Love you too, Jadelyn**.)_ "So, alphabet improv! Err, you, with the delightful red hair!"

"Yay!" Cat jumps up, running to the stage.

"Introduce yourself, child." Sikowitz instructs, casually sipping his coconut milk.

"'Kay, 'kay! My name's Cat Valentine and my brother's really weird. Like, once, he threw his spaghetti at the dog because he thought it was trying to eat him," Cat says very seriously.

"Excellent. Now, choose your cast," Sikowitz gestures to the class.

"Yay! Jadey, Tori, Beck, Justice, and . . . Andre!" Cat points as she picks.

"Never call me that!" Jade shouts at Cat, who just giggles and twirls her hair.

"Relax, Babe," Beck smiles at her, kissing her chastely.

"Fine," she mumbles. Justice pats her head mockingly and she screams, "NO!"

"Deal with it, Jadelyn," Justice slyly grins, walking to Andre, leaving a seething Jade.

"I will hurt you!" She threatens him.

"I don't doubt that. But, dear sister of mine, remember who I am & what I'm capable of," Justice mocks her with an all knowing smile.

"Whatever, Socio," she grimaces, crossing her arms.

"Love you too, Jadelyn," he ends their conversation with the usual, smiling almost genuinely at her - but he's an actor, what are the chances of it being the truth?

"You make me want to puke!" She counters, glaring daggers at him, but he could see the almost playful subtext.

"I try," he chuckles.

"Someone give me a letter!" Sikowitz exclaims. Several hands go up. "You! The awkward young boy with the puppet."

"P!" Rex exclaims.

"Rex! I wasn't even gonna say P!" Robbie complains.

"Shut up, boy. _Aaaannnnd_, action!" He makes a complicated roll gesture and steps aside to drink coconut milk.

"People suck - especially you!" Jade snidely points at Tori.

"Qu - quilted oranges should be pelted at you!" Tori manages after a moment of thought.

"Rectangles are better than squares," Beck steers the improv away from an argument, "wanna talk about them?"

"Shut up and dance, Monkey!" Justice exclaims with a kingly air and a pointed finger.

"The king has spoken, you must dance!" Andre dramatically enters the scene.

"Up, up, and away!" Cat giggles, posing like Superman.

"Very nice, Kitty Cat," Jade says, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"What? You're being nice?" Tori ponders with a dropped jaw.

"Xylophones must be played if I am to dance for you, Your Majesty," Beck informs Justice.

"Zen zere shall be xylophones~" Justice says in a mockingly bad French accent.

"Aye, aye, Your Kingliness," Andre bows slightly.

"Yay, pirates!" Cat claps happily.

Sikowitz imitates the sound buzzer's make on game shows when someone gets the answer wrong. "You're out!"

"Ah, phooey!" Cat runs off stage.

"Jade, from C!" Sikowitz exclaims.

"Candy will cheer her up!" Jade informs Sikowitz who promptly hands Cat a wrapped, untouched Strawberry String small pack he was keeping in his pants. It's a good thing he remembered to wear underwear.

"Yay!" Cat squeals, smiling at Jade who nods back.

"_Daaaaad_! Is the monkey gonna dance?" Tori turns to Justice.

"Eh." Justice shrugs, "if he likes having a head."

"Fuzzy dance time!" Beck exclaims, beginning to dance badly.

Andre burst out in laughter, managing a, "Dude, you're killing me!"

"Andre, you're out!" Sikowitz does a complex gesture to the seats.

"Aw, man! Just as the monkey started dancing," Andre complains, re-seating himself.

"You'll live," Sikowitz brushes it off. "Continue from G!"

"Great. Now my boyfriend's dancing like an idiot," Jade groans, face palming in shame.

Tori giggles, clutching her sides. She shakes her head and glances at Justice.

"Half way decent," Justice shrugs.

"I do not please you, King?" Beck stops dancing like a moron, to face Justice.

"Just keep _ignoring_ your girlfriend," Jade rolls her eyes.

"Keep love out of it," Tori advises. "It gets in the way."

"Did you really just say that?" Justice raises an eyebrow at Tori.

"Justice! The correct letter was - "

"Shut it, hippie," Justice groans, casually stepping down from the stage.

"From - "

"_L_, I know!" Jade barks at him.

"Whoa, Babe, calm - "

"Beck - "

"Can you let me finish? I'm trying to calm my girlfriend down!" Beck exclaims, gesturing to Jade.

"Tori, from M!" Sikowitz points at Tori, ignoring the agitated Beck sitting down.

"Magical." Tori deadpans, looking at Jade.

"No!" Jade forcefully snaps.

"Okay!" Tori defensively raises her hands.

"Please die." Jade feigns a brief, blatantly forced smile. It actually causes her pain.

"Quit being mean." Tori retorts, the downward curve of her lips giving away her offense.

"Ready to be bald?" Jade takes a threatening step towards Tori, swinging her loosely held, blue scissors to menacingly point them at Tori, finally uncrossing her arms.

"What?" Tori jumps, blatantly uneasy.

"And Jade is victorious!" Sikowitz exclaims.

"I know." Jade shrugs, walking to her seat where Beck kisses her before sending a sympathetic glance at Tori, who's being consoled by a supportive Andre.

A few, miserable hours later, they're all at lunch. Beck walks Jade to their usual table, an arm around her and holding her pale hand, where Cat sits, playing with her food, with Robbie, who's too busy being insulted by his puppet to pay Cat any attention. He crinkles his eyebrows together at the lack of Andre and Justice.

Jade sits down curtly, offering a hey to Cat who giddily smiles and waves over-enthusiastically at her. Beck slowly follows Jade's lead, eyes searching for her brother and one of his best friends. He smiles briefly, giving a distracted hi.

"Peppy Cola," Justice sets a soda down in front of Jade.

"I hate Peppy Cola," she snaps, jerking her head in his direction.

"No. You hate the word peppy," Justice chides, grinning.

"Whatever," she glares at him, sipping the soda viciously.

"Hey, hey, weirdos!" Andre greets, an undeniable spring to his dancing step and Tori at his side, nervously grinning.

"Hey, guys," Tori smiles widely, nervously flipping her hair off her shoulders, it's so annoying.

"Vega," Jade bitterly grimaces as Cat chirps and waves her fork around.

"Hiya, Tori," Robbie pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, erecting his back and stiffening his shoulders in an attempt to look developed.

"What's up, hot stuff?" Rex greets, earning a blush and a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, Tori," Beck nods at her, smiling kindly. For whatever reason, this causes Jade to snap. In a mere 3 seconds, her soda is un-lidded and coating Tori's straightened, brown locks as ice slides down her skin. And, taking pleasure in other people's pain, Jade smiles. A rare sight, but expected when someone is humiliated or in pain.

"And now my $1.50 is all over Tori," Justice sighs, running a hand through his dyed hair. Cat lets out a sound caught between a gasp and a squeak, capturing her opened mouth with her dainty hand. Robbie's eyes bug out as he splutters, Rex's mouth dropping wide open. Beck is up and gawking at the scene, stammering about paper towels.

"Jade! You can't just dump your Peppy Cola all over Tori!" Andre exclaims, sliding his jacket off to soak up the soda.

"Oops," Jade says, a hand confidently on her hip (the sight of Jade so confident reminds Beck of the first and only time she's told him she loves him) as students stare and whisper.

"You owe me $1.50, and Tori an apology," Justice deadpans, holding a hand out for his money.

"Too bad," she mocks a valley girl accent, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, grabbing Cat, and leaving, forgetting her burrito.

"I can't believe it," Justice murmurs, "she's not even gonna pay me back." He sighs and walks off.

"C'mon, Tor, let's get you cleaned up," Andre carefully locates a dry spot on her shirt - the center of the small of her back, dangerously low - and puts a hand to it so he can guide her to the nearest bathroom or janitor closet.

"Did she really just do that?" Beck breaths out, fumbling a hand through his fluffy mane.

"Yepoorini," Robbie nods, composing himself.

"Believe it," Rex agrees as the 2 boys and the puppet watch a sopping Tori and a nervous Andre walk off.

"I'm so soggy," Tori says in the distance, shaking her wet hands.

"I know, baby girl, Andre knows," Andre agrees, nodding.

TheSlap Updates:

_Tori Vega: First day at Hollywood Arts. My hair is all disgusting and I found ice in my bra. Thanks for the soda, Jade. Mood: Sticky_

_Jade West: My improv teacher is a hippie. I hate hippies. Ugh. Mood: Disgusted_

_Justice West: I met a new girl today, Jade hates her, Cat thinks she's nice, Andre is her new best friend, Beck doesn't have an opinion on her thanks to Jade, Robbie thinks she's pretty, and Rex has hit on her fourteen times already. Everyone's obsessing over the new girl. All the while, I begin to scheme. Mood: Mischievous_

_Beck Oliver: My girlfriend won't talk to me because she thinks I was staring at the new girl. She had soda all over her because of my girlfriend. Mood: Exasperated_

_Andre Harris: I met a pretty girl today. She has these cheekbones like, wow. We're friends now, just friends. I guess that's cool. Mood: Chill_

_Cat Valentine: Yay! My brother's gone 3 days without an incident! It's a record! Anyway, I met a nice girl today. Her name is Tori, haha. That's a funny name. Mood: Happy_

_Robbie Shapiro: Rex made me look bad in front a pretty girl today! Mood: Upset_

_Rex Powers: Man, you do that yourself. Now, shut up, I'm about to call Northridge girls. Mood: Meh_

_Trina Vega: My little sister started today. Obviously, I'm way more talented than her, but I'm happy for her. Mood: Awesome_


End file.
